The process for preparing the antibiotic steffimycin, and the description of its various biological properties, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,273. The antibiotic at that time was known as steffisburgensimycin.
The process for preparing steffimycin B and its characterization are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,721.
The structures of steffimycin and steffimycin B can be shown as follows: ##SPC1##
R = h (steffimycin) PA1 R = ch.sub.3 (steffimycin B) PA1 mono-, di- and trichloroacetic acid; PA1 .alpha.- and .beta.-chloropropionic acid; PA1 .alpha.- and .gamma.-bromobutyric acid; PA1 .alpha.- and .delta. -iodovaleric acid; PA1 mevalonic acid PA1 2- and 4-chlorocyclohexanecarboxylic acid; PA1 shikimic acid; PA1 2-nitro-1-methyl-cyclobutanecarboxylic acid; PA1 1,2,3,4,5,6-hexachlorocyclohexanecarboxylic acid; PA1 3-bromo-2-methylcyclohexanecarboxylic acid; PA1 4- and 5-bromo-2-methylcyclohexanecarboxylic acid; PA1 5- and 6-bromo-2-methylcyclohexanecarboxylic acid; PA1 2,3-dibromo-2-methylcyclohexanecarboxylic acid; PA1 2,5-dibromo-2-methylcyclohexanecarboxylic acid; PA1 4,5-dibromo-2-methylcyclohexanecarboxylic acid; PA1 5,6-dibromo-2-methylcyclohexanecarboxylic acid; PA1 3-bromo-3-methylcyclohexanecarboxylic acid; PA1 6-bromo-3-methylcyclohexanecarboxylic acid; PA1 1,6-dibromo-3-methylcyclohexanecarboxylic acid; PA1 2-bromo-4-methylcyclohexanecarboxylic acid; PA1 1,2-dibromo-4-methylcyclohexanecarboxylic acid; PA1 3-bromo-2,2,3-trimethylcyclopentanecarboxylic acid; PA1 1-bromo-3,5-dimethylcyclohexanecarboxylic acid; PA1 homogentisic acid, o-, m-, and p-chlorobenzoic acid; PA1 anisic acid; PA1 salicyclic acid; PA1 p-hydroxybenzoic acid; PA1 .beta.-resorcyclic acid; PA1 gallic acid; PA1 veratric acid; PA1 trimethoxybenzoic acid; PA1 trimethoxycinnamic acid; PA1 4,4'-dichlorobenzilic acid; PA1 o-, m-, and p-nitrobenzoic acid; PA1 cyanoacetic acid; PA1 3,4- and 3,5-dinitrobenzoic acid; PA1 2,4,6-trinitrobenzoic acid; PA1 thiocyanoacetic acid; PA1 cyanopropionic acid; PA1 lactic acid; PA1 ethoxyformic acid (ethyl hydrogen carbonate); PA1 and the like.